Mischief Managed
by WannabeWizardxxx
Summary: Jily and the marauders, the ultimate power couple and the worst trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen ON TEMPORARY HIATUS AS I FOCUS A BIT ON MY OTHER STORIES (sorry :))
1. Potter!

**Heyyy! I restarted this fanfic because, it was absolute rubbish to put it eloquently well here I am rewriting it... My summary sucks, I know, I was never good at writing summaries. Basically this is about James and Lily's budding romance and just basically the marauders era in general. Reviews are always greatly appreciated so please review.. pls. (seriously i'm desperate) Enjoy! :)**

 _ **I am no J K Rowling, rights for most of the characters and the potterverse go to her :)**_

* * *

James was flustered to say the least.

"Leave him alone, What's he done to you?" James turned around to see green eyes piercing him

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ..." He started

"You think you're funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius winced, turning around "Oi!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA"

James staggered back, crimson dripping down his face. Without a moment's hesitation, James fired back

" LEVICORPUS"

"Let him down!" James whipped his head around to come face to face with a fiery head of red hair. Lily was so close he could smell her like a fresh bouquet of- James shook his head, taking himself out of his trance.

"Certainly." With a jerk of James' wand, Snape fell to the ground. He immediately began to grasp for his wand, however, before damage could be done Sirius yelled  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS"

In one swift move Lily took her wand out. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James stepped in

"Take the curse off him, then." She said, smugly

James breathed in and faced Snape "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked, she didn't know what else to do. "FINE. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Lily turned around taking a shaky breath

"APOLIGISE SNIVELLUS!" James turned around, nobody thought he would have said it, people around him were shocked for words

"I don't want you to make him apologise! You're as bad as he is!" Lily snapped facing James

"What? I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." And as quickly as she had appeared, Lily stormed off back towards her friends. Nobody except Marlene noticed her tears, which were now falling freely on her face as she engulfed lily in a hug the two set off, towards the dormitories.

James was definitely flustered. and in deeper than he could think

* * *

James groaned, as he flopped himself onto his bed.

" Why do I mess things up, why?"

" I do NOT know, Don't ask me" Sirius said, jumping onto his own bed. " I don't even know why you bother, there's girls throwing themselves at you, but you just WON"T give up on her, I think-"

" We all know what you think Padfoot, and as usual, we don't want to hear it" Remus announced, sitting on his bed.

Peter followed in tow, attempting to jump on his bed the same way as Sirius, but only managing to roll of the other side.

Sirius snorted.

"If it helps Prongs, I think that perhaps you should tone things down, stop asking Lily out so often"

" I _did_ tone it down" whined James

"Blackmail doesn't count as toning it down" replied Sirius, dodging the pillow thrown at his head.

" AS I WAS SAYING, get to know the real Lily, don't ask her out every second of the day, get her to warm up to you" Remus cut in

" Yeah Prongs we know you aren't as much of a prat as maybe you are, well _maybe_ you are perhaps-"

" Did _anyone_ understand what he said?" Sirius inquired, dodging a swat in his direction. The dorm was quiet for a minute until Peter piped up

" I think you should apologise Prongs"

" Whose side are you on Wormtail!?" demanded Sirius

"nah he has a point, I should apologise"

" But you didn't do anything wrong.." ratified Sirius

" Face it Padfoot, if I wasn't"

"if _we_ weren't"

"Fine if we weren't teasing Snape like that Lily he wouldn't have said it"

"he would have said it eventually, the way he's going" Sirius ended

The group was silent

" I know, it's just that even I didn't expect it, nobody expected him to go that far"

Silence consumed the group yet again

* * *

" I'm hungry" Sirius announced, breaking the silence.

" yeah me too"

"same here"

" I'm a bit peckish"

"and assuming someone here doesn't want to head to the great hall, i'm guessing we head over to the kitchens"

A chorus of "aye" followed Sirius and the Marauders leapt of their beds and galloped down the stairs. But the group's trek to the kitchen was ceased when Sirius tripped and collided head first with Marlene Mckinnon. Sirius cringed as he realised who it was, helping her up.

"You're looking peachy, aren't you Potter" Marlene said snidely, to a sheepish James.

" actually it took us ages to get him out of his dorm" quipped Peter, ignoring the glares from James. Marlene's gaze softened,

"She still hasn't come out you know, she blames you, she thinks that if you weren't teasing him, it wouldn't have happened, but with the way he was going, even Lily knew he was going bad. Lily's anything but stupid James, Temperamental, yes but definitely not stupid, she'll come around" Marlene surmised quietly.

"Are you guys heading down for dinner?" James asked.

"nah, she doesn't want to after, well "

" We'll handle it!" Sirius jumped in

"yeah don't worry"

" We'll Be back"

and before Marlene could say or do anything the three boys were gone, except for James

" Just, tell her I'm sorry yeah, and I'll make a better apology in person, but for now.." and as quickly as he had come, he disappeared out the portrait. Marlene chuckled to herself as she headed up back to her dormitory.


	2. Forgive me?

**Hello Loves! Thanks for making it this far, it's going to take a few chapters to get the ball rolling but after that we'll be fine.** **Please review so and so and ENJOY. if you don't enjoy, leave a review so I can get better. I can only get better here on, right? I think...**

Rays of sunlight shone through the windows , and Lily could smell the fresh air as she turned around. Reluctantly getting up, Lily opened the window farther, and even from Gryffindor tower, she could she the morning dew, sparkling like diamonds and could see the gamekeeper, Hagrid, trudging across the grounds towards the castle. Lily quietly packed the remainder of her items and headed to the dormitory showers. Today was the day she was going home. Lily was usually a bit reluctant to go home. Of course she loved her family, but her sister would always make a habit of pretending she wasn't there. sighing, Lily turned the tap on, immersed in her thoughts.

After a quick shower Lily used her wand to dry her hair and she headed back to wake Marlene.

" _Marlie"_ Lily whispered into her ear

" _Marliee"_

 _"Marlieeeee"_

 _"_ MARLENE!"

Marlene turned around shoving her pillow onto her face "go back to sleep lily"

"This calls for desperate measures" and before Marlene could even comprehend what Lily had said, she took her wand out

"AGUAMENTI" Marlene spluttered and screeched, waking up the rest of the dorm. Lily took the chance and bound out the door, giggling, the Gryffindor seemed the safest place, since Marlene would never come out of the dorm looking like that. Lily could hear her shrieks as she descended down the stairs and turning around walked straight into James Potter.

Still giggling Lily turned around to apologise, but seeing who it was, her eyes narrowed

"Alright, Evans?" James asked, his voice shaking, Which made her even more mad. How dare he had the _nerve_ to laugh at her. Swiftly turning around she began to march up back to her dormitory when he caught her hand.

Lily turned around, at this point, she was furious, opening her mouth to tell; him to shove off, James spoke first

" Wait Lily ,I want to speak to you"

Lily? they were _definitely_ not on first name basis.

" I just wanted to apologise for my actions and how they lead up to what happened. I would have apologised later but, well lets say that both of us weren't around for often..."

 _Potter... Apologising!?_ Lily was dumbfounded, at a loss of what to say, but didn't need to say anything as James went on

"I know if it weren't from my actions, Snape wouldn't have been provoked and well you know.." James reached up to put his hand through his hair but stopped and put his hand by his side, swinging it awkwardly.

Lily raised an eyebrow,

"I know I messed up so am I forgiven or are you still you know..."

" MAD? furious? loathsome? murderous? " Lily cut in

"yeah that" James replied, his voice still shaking

" Lets just say that you are forgiven and I may only hate you now" Lily replied turning back up to head to her dormitories and behind her she could hear him yell

" Thanks Evans!"

* * *

" So he apologised"

The duo walked into the compartment, gossiping. they headed into an empty compartment, the rest of the girls in their dorm followed in.

"That's not like him, maybe he got hit with a bludger" Alice said, and the girls all giggled.

" Yeah, I mean it's not surprising though, maybe he's deflating his head" Hestia reasoned but she stopped as she saw a dark head of long hair , followed by head of short blonde and black hair. James turned around to face the compartment but seeing who was inside, turned around, his face reddening.

"OH MY GOD! is he _blushing?_ " Marlene giggled and the four girls broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

 **Results of O.W.L Examinations**

 **Lily Joanne Evans**

 ** _Passing Grades_**

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectation (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 ** _Failing Grades_**

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 **Lily J Evans has received the following results:**

 _Ancient Runes __(O)_

 _Astronomy (O)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures (O)_

 _Charms (O)_

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts (O)_

 _Herbology_ _(O)_

 _History of Magic (E)_

 _Potions (O)_

 _Transfiguration (O)_

Lily Evans sat hunched over the letter, a smile on her face

"so? don't keep us in anticipation love! How did you go?" asked David Evans, who was sat next to his wife, Emma Evans

" It's not what I hoped for, but I guess it's good" Replied Lily, passing the letter towards her parents.

"Not what I hoped for!? Lily!?" shrieked Emma, as her husband read over, his eyes widening with shock.

" I might be a mugglay but even I know that these scores are very high" David insisted

"but I was hoping for all outstanding" Lily whined

"These scores are amazing dear, and we have to celebrate tonight! we'll go down to that restaurant you like" Said emma, mulling over the letter. Lily couldn't help but look over to the missing spot at the dining table.

"i'm assuming Petunia won't be coming" Asked Lily and her parents looked at each other and sighed.

" No, she's going to vermin's " said her dad

" DAVID" Lily's mother scolded but Lily could see a smile tugging on her lips.

* * *

 **Results of O.W.L Examinations**

 **James Fleumont Potter**

 ** _Passing Grades_**

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectation (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 ** _Failing Grades_**

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 **James F Potter has received the following results:**

 _Astronomy (A)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures (O)_

 _Charms (O)_

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts (O)_

 _Divination_ (T)

 _Herbology_ _(A)_

 _History Of Magic_ (P)

 _Potions (E)_

 _Transfiguration (O)_

 **Results of O.W.L Examinations**

 **Sirius Orion Black**

 ** _Passing Grades_**

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectation (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 ** _Failing Grades_**

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 **Sirius O Black has received the following results:**

 _Astronomy (P)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures (O)_

 _Charms (O)_

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ _(O)_

 _Herbology_ _(E)_

 _History of Magic (T)_

 _Muggle Studies (A)_

 _Potions (O)_

 _Transfiguration (O)_

" Oh my two boys! I'm so Proud of you!" Euphemia Potter went and pecked each of their cheeks, leaving two reddened boys

" Mooom" James groaned as Euphemia embraced them both, however Sirius Was feeling his cheek, astounded, he had never been embraced like that before and felt a blush rising to his cheeks

"We'll celebrate tonight, Treacle tart to go around! James dear how about you ask Remus and Peter to come over tonight" Euphemia left muttering to herself as Maddy and Micky came to congratulate the two

"Masters did good very good" they were saying.

"Please just call me Sirius" he said as James said

"I've told you before lease call me James"

The two left to floo Peter and Remus, grinning.

* * *

 **Results of O.W.L Examinations**

 **Remus John Lupin**

 ** _Passing Grades_**

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectation (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 ** _Failing Grades_**

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 **Remus J Lupin has received the following results:**

 _Astronomy (A)_

 _Ancient Runes (E)_

 _Charms (O)_

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ _(O)_

 _Herbology_ _(E)_

 _History of Magic (A)_

 _Muggle Studies (E)_

 _Potions (E)_

 _Transfiguration (O)_

Remus stood hunched over the paper, a smile forming on his face. his looked over to his parents who were waiting expectantly.

"See for yourself" he said, a full smile on his face.

"oh, Remus these are amazing!", hope smiled at her son. The pair embraced Remus smiling. There was a loud chime in the living room

"Moony? are you here?" came Sirius' voice from the living room. Remus ran to the living room.

"There you are! Mrs Potter was wondering whether your family wanted to come for dinner tonight? Peter's coming too, Prongs flooed them"

"Hold on, I'll ask" replied Remus as he walked to his parents.

" Not yet Lyall, we can't tell him yet" he heard his mother crying

"keeping these secrets will only hurt him more when the time comes" replied Lyall "we'll talk later, He could overhear us easily"

"you're right" muttered Hope. Remus waited a minute before walking in, smiling.

" Mrs Potter wants us all over for dinner" he said

" Tell her we'd be glad to come" Hope replied, smiling awkwardly. Remus walked back to the living room, comprehending what he had heard. Deciding that when the time came, they'd tell him.


	3. Off to Hogwarts!

**Hello Readers! Thanks for reading! I assume you know most of the occurings that happen from now onwards which are implied so I won't waste a chapter explaining them. But important info is that**

 **a) Lily and Remus are prefects**

 **b) at sometime from Snape saying you-know-what and the end of the holidays James decided to stop being a prat**

 **c) Sirius has already run away and lives with the Potters**

 **For those who don't really understand the purpose of the last chapter, it will become important later. As usual please follow, favourite and review! Until next time reader I bid you adieu**

 **:)**

Lily glanced around the packed station, in the distance she could see you wizards and witches, along with their family, running straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. It seemed that all the muggles were oblivious to people disappearing through a wall and Lily couldn't help but wonder why. Lily was abruptly taken out of her thoughts when they had reached the wall. Lily glanced around and ran at the wall, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them and glanced around, slowing down as she waited for her parents. she turned around to see her parents approaching, clutched to each other. with her parents in tow, she approached the great red train, swarms of children already on board. Glancing backwards Lily hugged and kissed her parents goodbye and right on time, the whistle blew and Lily was forced in by a throng of students, in their pursuit for a good carriage.

Lily walked along the aisles, trying to find an empty compartment or any signs of her friends. Heading towards the end, she found an empty compartment, on the last it seemed. Putting her luggage in she quickly dashed to the end of the carriage and saw no sign of her friends. Settling down, Lily made her way to the end carriage, for the prefect's meeting.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity Lily headed back towards her compartment, her back ached from car ride to London and hadn't slept a wink for the night. She had thrown on whatever she could find and unfortunately had taken her sister's clothes, which fit very tightly and make her bra strap chafe. Approaching her compartment, Lily saw the familiar heads of Marlene and Alice. Lily bound in closing the door shut Lily bound in to greet her friend

"Alice! Mary! Marlene!" Lily made towards her friends, eager to greet them but tripped over, falling flat on her face

"owww" Lily groaned, slowly heaving herself up. Looking up she saw none other than James Potter extending an arm towards her. Glaring at him, she made over to her friends

" What are _they_ doing here?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at the three boys sprawled on the floor.

"It was the only compartment left" Grumbled Alice.

"Unfortunately" Marlene finished.

" We apologise for being an inconvenience" James declared, sweeping into a mock bow. Everyone in the compartement raised their eyebrows at him as he sat down sheepishly. The girls exchanged bemusing glances just as Sirius cried out

"MOONY!" Everyone looked towards the door as Remus strode in, Lily didn't notice during the meeting that he seemed very tired, there were bruises on his face and shadows under his eyes, however, Lily did not question as Remus was taken by his friends and they began a game of exploding snap.

"How were your holidays Lily?" Alice asked

"Oh, just _peachy._ I had Vermin coming over every second day, and my sister only spoke to me 6 times in the two months, mind you that was 3 more than last holiday." Lily groaned putting her head in her hands. The three exchanged glances

"How about you guys" Lily asked

" Well we didn't do much, mum and dad refuse to go out these days and i'm confined to the house." Marlene moaned

"It's the same for me, but I don't even see my parents, they're always at the ministry" Alice said.

"We just went to nan's and back, but even I wasn't allowed out at night, or anywhere by myself, my parents are muggles and even they know something's wrong." Mary finished quietly.

"Come on ladies, are you just going to talk about sad crap the whole ride or are you going to join us in a game?" Sirius yelled, displaying the cards. Marlene shrugged her shoulders

"Fine" The girls chorused, sliding to the floor as Sirius dealt out the cards. Despite herself, Lily found her self relaxing, and actually having fun.

* * *

The group was on their 8th round when their door slid open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The witch asked, smiling sweetly at them.

The group purchased their share and Lily bought a few chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty but before finishing her purchases, Lily remembered something she overheard in a conversation.

"Um, miss?" she began

"yes dear?" The witch replied, turning to face Lily

"I'm not sure if it's true or not but I heard that you had a special section of treats that most don't know about." Lily said, scuffing her shoe

"are you a muggleborn dear?" She asked

"Yes miss" Lily replied

" Then you'd be interested in this section" The witch replied, smirking at Lily

"Specialis Revelio" The witch muttered, and the food on the trolley morphed and changed into a different array of items. Lily and Mary's eyes went wide as they gazed at the food, whilst the rest of the compartment looked confushed and intrigued. There was a wide range of candy including Hubba bubba, Nerds, Chupa chups, Pushpops, Reeses cups, Hershey kisses, skittles, gummys bears and everything in between. In the corner, Lily gasped, seeing bottles of coke. Lily glanced at mary,

"How much can you spare?"

"7 galleons"

"Same here"

"we'll chip in 5 each if you share" James piped up

"yeah" The group murmured in agreement

Lily took the money from the compartment and combined with her own money, she beamed up at he witch.

"we'll take the lot!" Lily and Mary grinned at the witch and ignored the amused looks the rest of the compartment shared.

The two carried the candy to the middle of the compartment and dropped it all onto the ground. The group's eyes widened, realising just how much candy there was.

"well? what are you waiting for?" Mary cried, opening a bottle of coke as Lily reached for a packet of of Hershey's.

"What are these all?" Remus asked

"Muggle candy, if you didn't gather" Mary said

" There's Nerds, Twizzlers, Gummy bears, Chupa chups, popping candy, Plenty of chocolate and This" Lily cried, holding up a bottle of coke " IS Liquid gold Lily cried, passing out bottles "Coca- cola, Some people call it coke"

"Isn't coke a weird muggle drug" Sirius asked, taking a swig.

"Yes, but this doesn't have cocaine in it, it's just a shorter way of saying coca cola"

James, nervously sipped some of the fizzy drink,

"Oh my Gods! what is that it feels _weird_ " James' eyes widened in shock, glancing at the drink.

"It's fizzy, it has these little bubbles in it, but you can't leave it out too long or it'll go flat and won't taste as good" Lily replied, giggling as James took another sip.

"You haven't even touched any of the food Prongs" Sirius exclaimed, sucking on a lollipop.

"Here!" Lily said, shoving a bag towards James "want a kiss?" She asked as the compartment gasped as James choked on his drink. Mary giggled as Lily rolled her eyes "It's the name of the chocolate for god's sake!" She cried, as the compartment broke into fits of giggles.

"What's this Mare?" Alice asked, holding up a sachet of popping rocks.

"Oooh, I love those! they're like fizzing whizzbees but with a different taste and a bit more fizz- Alice NO!" Mary cried as Alice tipped the entire sachet into her throat and her eyes widened

"Normally you eat them little by little at first" Lily giglled "open your mouth" and as Alice opened her mouth you could hear the cracking and fizzing.

"Wicked!" Peter murmured, reaching towards a box of smarties.

"Are you just going to eat chocolate or are you going to try anything else moony?" James asked, rolling his eyes

" I was actually going to try some of these" Remus replied, reaching for the twizzlers.

The group happily discussed the lollies, trying everything, those who had not changed into their robes went to do so and as the train neared it's stop, they divided the stash evenly (however Lily and Mary got more to replace the extra two galleons) and went their separate way to carriages, trunks in tow.


	4. Illegal Animagi

**tHey! I am Literally sooo happy right now!, You see I was away on holiday and there was absolutely no wifi so I wasn't able to upload or anything, I just checked and 2 REVIEW AND 2 FAVOURITES! THANKYOU Paigeeykins and Sehrayuna for the favourites, Franceburattini and gers123 for the follows ,to the anonymous guest and Fiona for the reviews and to Tigersage for all 3 :). Regarding the reviews, Marlene Mckinnon is not of my creation, she was killed in the first wizarding war however Macy Dearborn and Nancy Shacklebolt are, I am working on my punctuation and grammar, I have been going through the chapters and just tweaking things here and there and I am sorry I couldn't add snickers, I wasn't sure if it was available in the 70's or 80's. Again, thankyou sooo much! Please review, favourite and follow. THANKYOU ALL I LOVE YOUUUU 3 3 3**

* * *

Lily, Mary, Marlene and Alice slowly walked up to the castle looming above them. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, it still amazed her. In the distance she heard a phoenix' eerie trilling as they made their way up to the castle

"something is wrong, I can feel it" Mary whispered, the others murmured in agreement as they waited for a professor to let them in. Everyone engaged in quiet chatter, as the trilling still went on. Suddenly, without warning, the doors opened, Lily just barely avoiding to get hit. Professor Slughorn looked grim.

"Sorry dear, didn't see you there" He said, his voice shaking ever so slightly

"Is anything wrong professor?" Lily asked. She hadn't seen him this shaken before. Professor Slughorn pursed his lips, then turned to face the rest of the students, who had all gone quiet by then,

"If all of you would please follow me" He said, turning and walking towards the Great Hall. Upon entrance, Lily noticed that the usual house colours were not on display, and were replaced with heavy black material. Lily turned around and faced Marlene, but she was in deep thought. The four went to sit when they turned around to see Nancy Shacklebolt being escorted from the hall.

"You don't think Kingsley-" Mary broke off but to their relief, the Gryffindor 6th year came through the door, slightly shaken.

The group sat down and much to Lily's dislike, the marauders sat across them. The third years glanced around, when Lily noticed one missing from the crowd.

" Where's Macy, Remus?" Lily asked, glancing at the 3rd years.

"Macy Dearborn?'

"That's the one" Lily replied

"Who's Macy?" Alice asked

" A third year Remus and I tutor" Lily replied, grimacing. However, Lily couldn't say anything more when the first years walked in, lead by Professor McGonagall. Many looked nervous, however, some looked like they were going to faint on the spot.

"Bones, Amelia"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The Hufflepuff table all cheered as Amelia went to sit down. from the corner of her eye she could see her friends slumping down, eager for the food. Lily settled herself into the seat, she might as well make herself comfortable.

* * *

"Let the feast, begin."

Lily was shaken abruptly out of her thoughts when food blossomed onto the table. The boys were already heaping piles of food onto their plates

"How can you eat so much!?" Marlene asked, as the boys exchanged glances, smirking.

Once the food had been cleared Professor Dumbledore stood up o the podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, reminders to all students that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, thus the name and that a list of prohibited items is on Mr Filch's door, which is now 263 items I believe?" The boys grinned at the professors glance towards them.

"Now, there is another matter to speak of"

Finally! Lily was nervous to hear what it was and hoped, her assumption was wrong.

"You may notice our lack of décor, This morning, we have lost a student of ours, Macy Dearborn and her family were murdered by Voldemort in the early hours of the morning. Only Caradoc survived "

"no.." Lily mumbled glancing at Remus, who seemed distant.

"Tonight we mourn our lost friends, Macy Dearborn, Christine Dearborn and Gregory Dearborn,"

* * *

As they slowly went up to their dormitory, Lily saw Kingsley walking by himself, he looked as if he were a ghost, walking around with no aim. She saw the marauders glance at each other and walk to him, talking quietly amongst the five. The four girls walked up to their dormitory in silence and began changing as well. Lily broke the silence

"He's getting worse, isn't he?" She asked

"Some are too afraid to say the name now too" Alice said, quietly.

"Are you ok, Lily? I know she was one of your favourite students." Mary asked.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be, it's just, what will happen to Caradoc now? He hasn't got a family to go to and poor Macy only just got into 3rd year"

"I want to become an auror, not a healer." Alice announced.

"Alice, that's an incredible dangerous job.."

"Yes but 'll help more people, like my uncle, I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore"

The girls all glanced at each other, not daring to say more and eventually went to bed, however, no matter how hard Lily tried, she could not fall asleep.

* * *

Lily woke early at 5, managing to fall asleep at around 3. Groggily, Lily stumbled out of bed, showered and dressed, only half awake. Looking out the window, she could see the warm rays, glinting off of the grass. Days as beautiful as this were becoming less and less as the year went on. Turning from the window, Lily put on her shoes, deciding to take advantage of the rare warm weather. Heading outside, she took a deep breath. At Hogwarts the air seemed clearer than in Cokesworth or London. Glancing at the black lake she could see the tentacles of the giant squid moving just under the surface of the water. Merely across the lake, unknown to Lily, a large dog, stag and rat lay. However, heading around the lake, all three transformed.

"I can't believe we spent the _whole night_ in the forest!" Exclaimed Peter.

"Why, _did petey miss his bwedtiime?"_ Sirius mocked as Peter aimed a slap at his head. James snorted,

"I still can't believe we got the transformations right, and with the map, we'll be invincible!" he exclaimed. The boys were high on excitement, eager to tell Remus about their achievement.

" Illegal animagi... this is one of the best things we have pulled off" Sirius sighed

"My mum would kill me if she found out" Peter mumbled out of the corner of his eye, he spied a flash of red

"Hey, is that Lily?" He asked, glancing across the lake. The others followed his gaze.

"Shit! If the perfect prefect sees us, we'll be dead" Sirius exclaimed as James gave him a dirty look

"She's not all that bad you know" He argued, crossing his arms

"Of course _you'd_ say that Prongs!" Sirius murmured, but he knew there was no use in arguing, James would simply just find another way of defending Lily, He was completely smitten over her. Rolling his eyes, he asked

" How do we go back unnoticed?"

" Well, why don't we ask Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs?" James smirked, transforming into a Stag, galloping off towards the castle, Padfoot close on his heels and Wormtail balancing on his head.


	5. Potions class

**Hello Readers! In the past week or so I have posted two chapters and hopefully this one won't be close behind them. Thankyou for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm thinking of writing a few one shots based off of Tumblr continue to Review follow and favourite. New chapter will most likely be up in a week or so. ILY3 :)**

Lily sat in the classroom, which was slowly filling up. She could see Alice Longbottom, Gwenog Jones, Marlene Mckinnon and Mary Macdonald walking towards her in a group.

" Where were you?" Alice demanded,

"We looked everywhere for you, you weren't even at breakfast!" Mary said, exasperatedly as the rest sat near her

"Calm down guys, I was just taking a walk around the lake and didn't want to wake you u, since the last time I did, I ran into a door" Lily said, narrowing her eyes mockingly at Marlene

"Don't narrow your eyes at _me.._ you didn't _have to_ shower me in water!" remarked Marlene

"I was just simply giving you a shower as well, you know, to save time" Lily giggled

"Why didn't you turn up for breakfast then?" Mary asked

"Yeah a certain James Potter and co. weren't there either" Smirked Marlene, as Gwen narrowed her eyes at Lily

"Remus was there though" Gwen argued, still looking daggers at Lily, Raising an eyebrow Lily continued

"Don't even joke about it, that's just- _wrong_ " Lily pouted

"But you have to admit, he's acting strangely nice and less like an arrogant prat" Alice said

"Maybe he's decided to be nicer to Lily, given up, whatever he's doing I don't know why you didn't go out with him, I mean he's not that bad, I think you should go out on one date at least" Marlene said

"Yeah, I mean give the guy a chance, poor git's been going after you since what, 3rd year?" Mary said, taking her books out of her bag. Gwen was extremely quiet, glaring at Lily.

"I will never ever even be friends with Potter let alone go on a date! I mean, Potter and Black are way too arrogant and pompous to even consider!" Lily fumed. Amidst her pouting, she didn't notice Sirius, James and Remus slide into the vacant spaces next to them. Looking around she saw them

" _What are you doing!?"_ She hissed

"If you haven't noticed, Lily flower, these are the only seats left other than the ones next to Snivellus and well you see our predicament don't you?" Lily glanced at Snape, who was glaring at them all, and blushed.

"Why's Snape glaring at us?" Lily whispered to Mary, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi Lily"

Lily turned around to face Anthony Clearwater

"Oh, hi Anthony" She waved as he went and sat a row away

"Who's that?" Sirius asked

" If you _must_ know, That is Anthony, a friend" She sniffed and turned towards the front where Professor Slughorn had stood up.

"Hello class, please take out your copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and turn to page 294, we'll be making the draught of living death in partners I have chosen, these partners are to remain until the end of the year to work with, unless I say otherwise, There will be no arguing, the pairs are to help those who are lagging behind a bit and to split the class up and give us a chance to cooperate" Slughorn announced. Lily felt herself go cold, what if she was partnered up with Severus?

"Hestia Clearwater and Mary Macdonald" Mary stood up and walked over to Hestia

" Remus Lupin and Alice Longbottom"

"Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon" Marlene groaned

"I'm going to fail!" she whispered, and Lily gave a small smile of reassurance

"Anthony Clearwater and Reginald Cattermole " Lily watched as the nervous boy made his way over to Anthony, Lily took the chance to glance around, the only people left were Gwen, Severus and James

" _crap"_ she whispered

"Severus Snape and Gwenog Jones" Lily sighed in relief

"James Potter and Lily Evans" Lily's eyes widened

" _WHAT!?"_ she cried

"No arguing Miss Evans, You would help James a lot in his work" Slughorn said, turning to write on the blackboard. Lily glared at James as he made his way over, ignoring the smirks from Sirius and giggling from others.

"Everything you need are in the cupboards, you may begin" Slughorn said, making his way over to his desk.

"sooo" James said

"Listen here _Potter, I will not tolerate any of your- usual- behaviour, if you get on my nerves I will not hesitate to hex you into oblivion, Now turn to page 294 and begin getting juice from the sopophorous bean"_ she hissed as James gulped. turning to get his equipment. Lily turned, and started making the infusion.

As she finished making the infusion, something hard hit her head

"Owww" she turned

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you.." Lily glanced at James, noticing his hands cut in places

"You're bleeding!" She gasped

"It's just a small cut, it'll be fine" he smiled

"no! not you. You'll get it into the potion!" James sheepishly turned to clean his hands, Severus looked at them

"Besides, you crush it with the blade, not cut it! it releases juices better" She said

"But the instructions say cut!"

"The instructions aren't always right James!" she argued "Just do it! Trust me!"

James turned to crush the bean as lily slightly tilted the cauldron to add ten drops of wormwood essence

"and when your done, chop up the Valerian root, and use 13 beans instead of 12" James raised an eyebrow

"How do you know this will work?" He asked

"It's like baking a cake, it depends on humidity and size of bean on how much you use, trust me" James shrugged, it was better to go along with it instead of arguing.

Ten minutes before the class ended, Slughorn stopped the class

"We will test how good your potion is" he announced, he walked around dropping a leaf into each cauldron he visited

"hmm, I think you added the juice too late" he said to Remus and Alice

"Square roots, not triangle, Mr Black" he said

" _I told you so"_ Marlene hissed

" tilt your cauldron when adding the wormwood essence girls"

" Stir with the _left_ hand boys, no, your other left Reginald"

"Not enough sopophorous juice I'm afraid" he said to Snape and Gwen

When he reached James and Lily's cauldron he dropped a small leaf into the cauldron, as it shrivelled and disintegrated, his eyes widened.

"My, It is perfect! I say a single drop could kill us all!" he announced patting each on the back.

"In fact I think I'll keep a few vials of this one" he said, taking a few glass vials out and filling them.

"Everyone pack up, after you can leave, class dismissed!" he announced

Lily scourgified the equipment as James placed everything where it was supposed to go. She turned to leave when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder

"Lily dear, I know you may not necessarily like your partner but you have done him, and yourself a great favour" He smiled and headed back to his classroom leaving Lily to wonder what he meant as she walked to Transfiguration.

"Wait Lily" She turned around, rolling her eyes

"what?"

"that was amazing! I never could have done that myself" he said keeping up with her

"well, that's what happens when you actually pay attention"

"I'm serious! Even Snape didn't do that and as much as I hate the git, he's pretty good at potions"

"And I think you should know that he was copying your recipe into his book" James said, Glancing sideways at he as they approached the throng of students waiting outside the class.

As they approached their groups of friends, Sirius turned, facing both of them

"We're a little late, aren't we?" he said, smirking at the two as the others failed to hide giggles.


	6. Late Night Rompings

**Hey Readers! I decide to take a break since I wrote and posted a few chapters in the same period of time, but now i'm back! *yaaaay*. I think that I will post a chapter every 2-3 weeks however I may post some earlier. Please tell me how the story is doing, I am open to suggestions and tips on improving my writing and stories and feel free to mention anything wrong in my stories :) . BY THE WAY. I NOW HAVE A NEW TUMBLR BLOG AND INSTA ACCOUNT WHERE I WILL POST STUFF ABOUT THE POTTERVERSE AND KEEP YOU UPDATED ON STORIES AND CHAT AND TAKE QUESTIONS AND STUFF. YOU CAN ALSO MESSAGE ME WITH SUGGESTIONS AND STUFF. BUT PLEASE STILL FEEL FREE TO DO THAT HERE AS WELL :)** **Please review, favourite and follow. Until next time :)**

 **Ps.. I posted a new one shot that involves Mr Black and Miss Mckinnon. It is mentioned in this chapter so please check it out :)**

 **Instagram: wannabewizard_indi**

 **Tumblr: wannabewizardxxx**

* * *

James gazed at the parchment in his hands adoringly as brown ink blossomed onto the page.

" Messrs Moony, Wormtail , Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present, THE MARAUDERS MAP!" he announced to the trio of boys looking at him. Peter squealed as Sirius and Remus collectively rolled their eyes.

"Do you have to do that _everytime_ we take it out" Remus groaned

"Absolutely, it adds flair" James smirked, digging through his trunk.

" It's getting old Prongs " Sirius moaned

"Says the guys who makes the same joke whenever someone mentions being serious or anything to do with the concept of seriousness" Remus reasoned

" _And what is that supposed to mean!?_ " Sirius asked

"Are you serious!?" James asked

"Yes, I am Sirius " Sirius said smugly,

"See?" Remus said

"That wasn't fair! I was caught off guard!" Sirius whined

"It's only happened what, 500 times, give or take a few" Peter chided

" Come on, name two times it's happened!" Sirius demanded

" Yesterday, with professor Mcgonnagall"

" When you got a higher OWL than Alice"

"How about when he spilled pudding on Jones"

"Or when he thought Marlene was a werewolf?"

" OKAY, OKAY! I get it!" Sirius groaned

"That night was one of the best things I've ever seen" Remus smirked

"Paddy walked around with a red handprint on his face for the rest of the week" James laughed

"I could have created a patronus with that memory!" Peter squeaked as the rest fell into rambunctious laughter.

"I'm glad you find so much pleasure in my distress" Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. " I hate you guys, some friends you're supposed to be"

" Naaaw.. you love us" James cooed, pinching an annoyed Sirius' cheek.

"Speaking of Patronus', apparantely we're learning them in our next DADA class" Remus said from the corner of his room

" _Patroni_ Remus.. And he's supposed to be the smart one" Sirius said as Remus rolled his eyes.

"aren't they past N.E.W.T level though?" Peter asked.

"They probably want us to learn because of the _special circumstances ,_ apparently Moldyshorts is wavering the dementors' affection" James said quietly. Sirius shuddered

"I don't like dementors... they irk me out.." Sirius said

"You're probably used to it though, you've had to live with one for 15 years" James said and the tension was broken

"Yeah, i heard she kissed a dementor once and _it_ died" Sirius laughed.

"Tommorow's going to be easy for us" Remus said. Peter coughed

" _most of us,_ Don't worry Wormtail, you'll get it soon, practise, practise, practise" Remus said, waving his wand

" You sound like professor Mcgonogall" Sirius snorted

"Guyyys... are we going to the kitchens or not?" James moaned, remembering his gurgling stomach.

"Yeah yeah, let's go" Sirius said, flinging the cloak over the four as they made their way out.

"We need another way to make ourselves invisible, we barely fit now" Remus said, right before tripping over Peter and tumbling out of the portrait.

* * *

Lily turned around to the loud noise, from her place next to the fireplace, wiping the drool off of her face, she stood up cautiously, her hand gripped onto her wand.

"Ouch Prongs! That's my foot!"

Lily followed the voices out the portrait door as she headed down, following the muffled voices. She couldn't see where they were coming from but could hear that they were close.

Glancing at the barren hallway, she continued to walk in the same direction that the voices were heading

" _Wormtail! How could you forget that you dropped your wand!?"_

 _" I don't know! I already told you Padfoot!"_

Lily continued to walk down the stairway, intrigued by the voices when suddenly something caught her leg and she fell forward , her leg sunk below the trick step as she twisted around to her leg. She tried to pull her leg out, but it was no use. Her calf was now fully submerged and as she struggled, she only sank faster. She gave up and hoisted herself to the stair just below and leaned against the banister, hidden from view. The voices had disappeared and she was alone with her thoughts. Lily began to worry, How would she get out before a teacher came? Maybe only a teacher could get her out. What if she lost her badge!?

She was taken out of her deep thoughts when four bodies tripped over her thigh.

"What the hell was that!?" Someone yelled, he sounded familiar and Lily couldn't place her finger on who it was.

Lily suddenly felt a wand poke her face, she immediately grabbed her wand and swung it up

"Lumos!"

The four faces came into view, and Lily internally groaned

"It's only Evans!" Peter cried

"What's perfect prefect Evans doing out in the middle of the night?" Sirius smirked

"I'd ask you the same question!" Lily retorted.

"ummm, guys?" Remus asked meekly from the end "Shouldn't we try getting out?"

The boys all collectively attempted to pull each other out of the staircase

"It's not going to work" Lily said

"and what makes you so sure?" Sirius asked. Lily gestured to her leg

"I've been here for 20 minutes" she said crossing her arms crossly.

"She has a point, Fabian told me that only a teacher has the special spell to free you" James said. Lily paled

"So we have to be freed by a teacher?" She asked meekly

"Yeah, i guess" James said, running a hand through his hair, making his already messy hair even messier.

They were interrupted by a gleeful cackling from above

"Wha hey hey! It's the wee little Marauders! Oh, and i see you're accompanied by a special lady friend" Peeves giggled, swooping down and nudging a sheepish James.

"Ooh, we are in a bit of a _tight_ situation, aren't we?" He cackled "Out at night , we are in trouble aren't we?" He grinned,

"Please don't do this Peeves" Remus sighed. The poltergeist pouted

"But that takes all the _fun_ out of it!" Peeves gleefully cackled

"Loony Lupin, Loony Lupin, Loon-"

"AHEM"

"Peeves was interrupted from down the staircase as Professor McGonagall ascended the staircase, dressed in a tartan dressing gown, her hair still in it's bun, looking neat as if she had just brushed it. McGonagall glared at Peeves who did a loop in the air and flew off.

"Just _what_ is going on here?" McGonagall demanded, shifting her glare towards the five students laying before her.

"Well, you see professor, We were heading out- somewhere- when we met Evans here" Sirius said

" I'm extremely disappointed in you five, especially Mr Lupin and Miss Evans" she said " you two are meant to be prefects! You are supposed to be role models to the younger students, not gambling these privileges to go out for some _late night romping_!" She paused to sweep a cold glare over the five

"Now i will not have this again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall " The five sheepishly said, avoiding her gaze

"You will all serve 2 weeks detention and 10 points each will be deducted, Now you five are to go straight to your dormitories and to bed!" She said

" Perficere Gradus Augurium! You five will meet in my office at 6 tomorrow, Now off to bed" And with one last cold look, McGonagall descended back down the stairs, leaving five sheepish Gryffindors to go back to their dorms in silence.


	7. Detention

**Hello readers! Yess, yes I know... I haven't been able to post in ages. But hear me out, I'm just starting my next year at school at a new school so it's taken some time to adjust :). I'm kinda running out of ideas so any recommended, I would happily use (With credit given of course). That said, please review, favourite and follow, and check out my new one shot, what do you mean you're not a werewolf and must be the nargles :) also, please follow my Instagram (wannabewizard_indi)and tumblr (wannabewizardxxx) for stuff about hp.. and stuff :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily looked at her timetable and groaned.

"What's up Lils?" Alice asked, giggling

"Oh I think you know _what's up Alice"_ Lily hissed, glaring at her friend

"It's official! I officially LOVE triple potions!" Mary grinned, popping a toffee into her mouth

Lily shifted her glare at Mary

"Careful Evans, you could Light your cauldron with that glare"

Lily turned around to find the smirking face of Sirius. She rolled her eyes

"You used that one in May" She stood up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and left through the portrait, James, previously unseen, Sprinted after her, grabbing his bag.

"He's never going to learn, is he?" Sirius mumbled, as he grabbed his books and waited for the rest of the group to join him.

* * *

"Evans! wait up"

Lily rolled her eyes, as she continued to walk on, ignoring him.

"Lily! wait up!" he cried. She stopped abruptly, and turned to face him, quirking an eyebrow. Lily? Since when were they on first name basis? Shaking herself out of deep thought, she looked up to see James beaming at her

"You walk really fast for someone with short legs" He said, smiling

"Maybe i was walking fast for a reason Potter" She said, turning and walking, James at her side "And i'm not that short"

"Naww, come on.. aren't we pals? Dudes?" he said

"Dudes?" Lily asked, " How do you even know what a _dude i_ s?" She asked. James blushed

" _Remus said muggles used it.. he said it was... cool"_ He mumbled. Lily snorted. The two walked on in silence

"Sooo, last night" James started

"Okay, this is weird... since when are you.. you know.. not a complete arse!? I mean you can't go from arrogant to nice in a few weeks!" Lily exclaimed, gesturing at him. The two walked through the courtyard, passing by a group of slytherins.

"People change, Lily. Some for better, and some for worse" He mumbled, nodding his head towards the slytherins, among them, a tall boy of to the side.

"I bet you didn't think he'd change, quite ironic really" He said, as he walked away from a dumbfounded Lily.

"Wait, James!" Lily yelled, catching up to him. He stopped

"I didn't mean it like that, i.. i'm sorry, you're right, people do change" She stuttered, glancing back at Snape, who glared at the two.

"Come on, have potions, lets go" She said quickening her pace. James smiled

"James, eh? I think i like that better than Potter" He smirked

" You were the one who said we were, _pals_ or better yet, _dudes"_ Lily giggled as James turned a shade of red

* * *

"I want to express how deeply dissappointed i am at all of you, especially you two" Mcgonagall said, looking at the two prefects.

"Tonight you will be cleaning out the transfiguration classroom, without magic, Give me your wands"

Lily sheepishly walked up to Professor Mcgonagall and passed her her cherry wand, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter following her. Mcgonagall clutched the wands and walked through the large wooden doors, slamming them behind her.

Sirius laughed

"How are you laughing!?" Lily exclaimed

"Aww, even our poor Lily flower doesn't suspect a thing" Sirius laughed as he put both hands inside his cloak and pulled out.. nothing?

"Okayyy... I am not sure what is happening so i'll just go over there.." Lily said, slowly backing away

Sirius cackled gleefully "Shall we tell Lily flower our little secret Moony?"

"Quite frankly, i think you're unnerving her" Remus mumbled as he looked on at what Sirius was doing. sirius raised his arms and bowed deeply to the so supposed empty space on the ground

"Quit it with the theatrics Padfoot, just show her" James said

"While you're doing whatever you are doing.. i'm going to start on what we're supposed to be doing" Lily glanced uncertainly at Sirius as he sunk to his knees

"Just.. look" Peter said as Remus rolled his eyes and shoved Sirius away. He bent down and with a flourish swished a shimmery cloak from underneath the bundled objects"

"Aww, Moony! I was just getting to the good part!" Sirius groaned. Lily squeaked

"an.. invisibility cloak! an ACTUAL INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" She gushed as she walked forwards

" Where did you guys even get something like this!?" Lily exclaimed

"It's Prongs' actually"

"Family heirloom" James smiled "Go on, you can touch it, it won't hurt you"

Sirius grinned and flung the coat over Lily.

"BLOODY HELL" She cried "that's so amazing" She gushed.

"Better yet.." Sirius grinned as he picked up an old wand of the ground

"The black family wand... I told my parents it was broken so i could get one that didn't remind me of my blood" He grinned as he swished the wand

"Scourgify! Purgo Inspatium!"

The room magically organised and cleaned itself as Sirius tucked the wand away as James pulled out a tattered piece of parchment.

" I show you the marauders map!" He announced

"Ooh! can i do it?" Peter squeaked. James smiled at Peter, "Sure you can wormy"

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good!" Peter cried as red ink blossomed on the pages

"Does that show-" Lily began

"All of Hogwarts, yes it does"

"And is that really d-"

"Dumbledore?"

"In his office?"

"Pacing?"

"Yes it is"

"Wait a second.. what's it called?" Lily asked

"The Marauders Map!" Sirius cried

"HEY! You guys were the voices!" Lily cried, glaring at the four

"What voices?" Remus asked

"The voices! the reason i was out of bed in the first place! I fell asleep in the common room and i heard voices talking about a map, i followed the voices and _You guys_ went back, so i got caught on the step!" Lily cried

"Well i guess Karma caught up with us because here we are in detention with you" James smiled "And i'm starving!" He cried as he took out packets of candy from within his cloak. The others following.

"Come on Lily! There's plenty to go around!" James grinned as the 5 settled down, watching the map in case Anyone decided to pay a visit.


	8. snape?

**Hello readers! i am back! I've been very busy these days and have been very bad at keeping up to date with chapters, so feel free to tell me to hurry up on my instagram (wannabewizard_indi) and Tumblr (wannabewizardindi) :) . Please review, favorite and follow and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

Lily yawned as she made her way out of the common room, stretching her arms she stepped out, immediately stumbling and falling over a great heap at the front of the portrait.

"Owww" she moaned as she heaved herself up, the figure doing the same

"Snape?" She asked, shocked as she saw the greasy black hair fall of his face

"Since when do you call me Snape?" He asked, shooting a questioning glance at Lily. Lily placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him

"When do you think" she hissed, Snape looked down, his hair falling over his eyes, hiding his blush

"Lily i-" he began

"Don't even bother _Sev_ " She glowered "Just, just go away, don't speak to me just go!"

Neither of the two, noticed the portrait slowly opening

"Lil-"

"GO!" She yelled, Snape opened his mouth but was immediately stopped by a faint cough from behind.

" _Potter"_ he hissed

"Hello, Snape, Lily? Are you alright?" James asked, receiving a questioning glance from her part.

"We were talking before you turned up _potter! "_ Snape said, Glaring at James

"Actually, i couldn't help overhearing a part of this wonderful conversation, and if i recall correctly, she," James said, gesturing at Lily "Asked you to leave, and if i were you, i would, because quite clearly, she does not want to speak to you, so i think you should respect that" James finished with a smile

"And i usual, i don't give a shit about what you think Potter!" Snape seethed, Still glaring at James

"Okey Dokey!" James exclaimed, a tad too cheerful at a baffled Snape, "Are you heading down to breakfast, Lily?" He asked, recieving a curt nod in return, "Great! I think i'll join you then!" He turned away with Lily and descended down the marble staircase, leaving a baffled Snape behind.

* * *

"Okay, What was all.. _that_ about?" Lily asked, as soon as they had gone far enough from Snape

"i saw a friend in distress and figured i'd intervene" James grinned at Lily

"Yeah, but you usually are a little less.. well.."

"Amiable?" James asked

"Yeah! Like today there wasn't the usual snivellous or teasing or hexing! in fact, you _smiled_ at him!"

"What can i say? He's growing on me" James said, attempting to keep a straight face, but immediately failed as the two burst into laughter as they walked into the almost empty hall. The only people in the hall were a gaggle of gryffindor 3rd years, sitting at the far end of the table, giggling among themselves as James and Lily walked sat down at her usual spot, James sitting across from her. Both made to serve themselves when they were disrupted by a fresh bout of giggling from the end of the turned towards the girls who blushed and giggled even more. Both shared an amused glance as James poured himself a tall glass of pumpkin juice

"Don't look now Po-James, but i think someone has a crush on you" Lily smirked as James choked on his juice.

"So.. " James began, still blushing "we have double potions today, don't we?"

"What? Oh yeah we do, apparently we're learning Essence of Dittany" She said

"Dittany!? That's well above N.E.W.T level though!" James exclaimed

"Yeah, But haven't you noticed, we're supposed to be doing Patroni in one of the next DADA classes and apparently Protective charms and transfiguration to protect you. All of this is to prepare us" Lily looked at James. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by someone plonking a heavy book bag next to him

"Remind me why i'm doing Transfiguration again prongs?"

"Because the ministry says so?"

"Well, to hell with the ministry then!"

"Ah! Hello Lily-flower!" Sirius yelled suddenly, noticing the redhead sitting in front of them. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He cried, stacking pancakes onto his plate. Lily eyed him as he stacked 6 pancakes onto his plate.

"Merlin, Sirius. How do you eat so much!?" Lily asked

"If you eat really really fast, the body gets tricked into thinking you've only eaten a little so you can eat more" He replied with a grin

"That's not how it works Padfoot" Remus said as he sat next to Lily

"Good morning Lily" He said, smiling at Lily

"Morning Remus" She replied, returning the smile which turned to dismay as he stacked eight pancakes onto is plate and soaked them with with syrup

"How? that's even more than Sirius!" She cried

"Remus could eat everything here if he wanted to, Lily flower, Trust me on that" He grinned as Remus began to shovel food into his mouth.

"By the way, Peter's coming late, he's speaking with professor Mcgonagall about something".

The group continued to eat, when Lily's group of friends turned up.

"Morning people" Alice chirped as she sat next to Lily, she received various mumbled responses as she smiled and began to serve herself.

"You're awfully chipper today, Alice" Lily said

"Really?" She grinned at Lily, oblivious to the fact that Marlene had leaned behind and mouthed " _Frank!"_ To the rest of the group. The group hid smiles and turned back to their own food, everyone knew about "Fralice" at Hogwarts, even the teachers could be seen smirking at the two. They were interrupted by a faint coughing from behind.

"Hi Alice" Frank cried, a tad too excited

"Hey Frank" Alice smiled

"I'm heading down to Arithmancy, want to join me?" He asked, looking at his feet.

"Oh, yeah, I've just finished!" Alice smiled, Putting down the slice of toast that she hadn't placed near her mouth. The girls exchanged smirks as Alice and Frank left the great hall together.

After a hearty breakfast, The girls stood up. followed later by the boys, and with quick farewells, headed towards their respective electives.

"See you in potions Lily!" James cried

"Uh yeah, see you later" Lily said back.

"Bloody bastard forgets about us" Sirius murmured as James walked to divination, forgetting about his friends, who stared at his retreating back as he walked off. "We've only been friends for what? 6 years?" Sirius asked.


	9. Essence of Dittany

Lily Jogged down the stairs, her heavy bookbag slung over her shoulder. The straps dug in, beneath her shoulder blades. She sprinted all the way down to the dungeons where the last student had slowly walked in. Lily walked in after him, Heading over to the desk where James was already sat.

"We have to sit in our pairs" He said as she approached him.

"Yeah, i could kinda tell.." She replied, gesturing to everyone else, who were sitting in their assigned pairs.

"Oh.. um, yeah" James said, running a hand through his hair. Their attention was brought back suddenly to the front of the classroom as Professor Slughorn stood up and begun to address the class

"Good morning class! Today we will be working on something quite different today, and will span over 2 weeks. Today we will be learning to brew Essence of Dittany"

The class broke into whispers and chatter immediately

"Takes a long time to brew-"

"I thought that was above N.E.W.T level-"

"I don't think the instructions are even in our boo-"

"Quiet, class!" Slughorn yelled and the class went into silence.

"This is imperative that you listen to what i am saying. one wrong move and your Dittany could easily turn into the Wiggenweld potion, which are both healing potions but do different things." Slughorn paused "Essence of Dittany is a hard potion to make, even though it only has 5 ingredients. It is the process of broiling and steaming that confuses so many people."

"Merlin, i've never heard Slughorn so serious" James whispered to Lily, Who murmured her agreement

"The recipe is however, not in your textbooks, so i will write the recipe up here and you will copy it onto parchment. Make sure it is _exactly_ as i write it" Slughorn turned to the board and, with his wand, wrote on the chalkboard.

 _Essence of Dittany_

 _5 pints of Billywig Sting Slime_

 _8 Bunches of Dittany leaves_

 _4 Mandrake leaves,stems attached_

 _10 Lionfish Barbs_

 _One powdered bicorn horn_

 _Boil the Sting Slime with the Mandrake leaves for 5 minutes or until liquid has turned a bluish green_

 _Add 2 lionfish barbs and stir anticlockwise 5 times and then clockwise thrice_

 _Add 5 more barbs and simmer until liquid is a deep amber_

 _Add the Dittany_

 _stir twice clockwise then thrice anti clockwise and clockwise once more_

 _Add the rest of the barbs_

 _stir once clockwise, once anticlockwise, and through the middle_

 _Let simmer for 3 days, add a quarter of the bicorn hoof_

 _Colour should be a deep blue, stir thrice clockwise_

 _Every 3 days, add a quarter of the hoof in_

 _let simmer two days_

 _Liquid should be reduced and a deep green._

When Slughorn had finished writing up the instructions, he took out a small phial from within the folds of his robe

"This, should be your end product" He announced as he held out the small glas phial

"All that work for _that_!?" Sirius cried

"Ah, don't be fooled, Mr Black, A simple drop could heal a wound as big as an entire leg" The class murmured. "Everyone will begin these today, Whilst you are working on that, in your spare time i want you to write me a two foot essay on it's effects and uses and you can also continue your work on The draught of living death, both will be due at the end of the two weeks."

The class groaned

"Come on now, get to work" Slughorn smiled at the class and made his way over to his desk, where he plonked down and took out a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"I'll go get the ingredients, you go get the equipment" James said, and dashed to the cupboard

"Umm ok.." Lily made her way slowly to the equipment cupboard. She stood back as the students in front of her squabbled over each other to get the phials and equipment that they needed. She stood next to Remus who was also waiting patiently.

"This.. is going to take a while, isn't it" He said

"yup" Lily quipped, as she sat on the wooden desk behind her. She was gazing at two Slytherin girls who were fighting over a cauldron when she turned to he left and saw a stern faced Remus, who was staring icily to the other side of the classroom. She looked over his shoulder and could see Snape standing next to him, murmuring something to Remus, whose face was slowly turning even more red. she moved closer to hear what Snape was saying

"Looking a bit, peaky aren't we Remus, Going off to see our sick mother, are we? She must be so disgusted to have a dirty half breed like you for a son" He murmured discretely to Remus

Lily couldn't help herself

"Hey!" she yelped, Snape turned to A livid Lily and blushed under his gaze

"I.. I.. " he stuttered

"uh huh,You're being quite hypocritical.. snivellous... aren't we, Last time i checked your book say _half blood_ prince, doesn't it. Just get your stuff and LEAVE" she hissed, gesturing to the equipment cupboard where A red faced Snape walked to . Once he had left, Lily and Remus walked over.

"Thanks.. for that, you didn't have to, you know" Remus mumbled

"Nonsense, Honestly the nerve of him, teasing half bloods when he's one himself!" She ranted

"Uh, yeah, half-blood" Remus stuttered. The two split ways and Lily walked to James

"What took so long?" He asked, as he set out the stuff

"I don't know why i didn't leave him ages ago, all the stuff he said to Remus" She exclaimed

"Who?" James asked, raising an eyebrow

"Snape" She replied

James dropped the stirring rod in his hand, which fell to the floor with a clang

"What did he say!?" He asked, hardly noticing the shattered glass rod

"He said all this stuff about him being a filthy half breed to Remus. Honestly! as if he isn't more than a halfblood himself!" She cried.

"I'll be right back, umm, new rod, you get started " He said, as he siphoned the glass with his wand and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing a rod from the cupboard and pacing to Remus. And as Lily watched, the two talked in hush voices and glanced at Snape and Lily, Lily pretended not to notice. James ran back to Lily with the rod in his hand

"You seem quite puffed out" She smirked

"Uh, yeah" He mumbled "Let's get started" He said as Lily added the barbs into the brewing potion.

 **Hello, lovely readers! yes, i am back! Also, yes, i know that in canon that Slughorn never taught Sirius, but i just like imaging Sirius as a dedicated potions student for his aurorship and i couldn't think of other professors.. so...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! and also go checkout a new story i've started called _if only_ which is a story where basically James and Lily don't die :)**

 **As usual, please review, favourite and follow, and keep your eyes open for the next chapter. bye 3**


	10. Heart to Heart?

Severus Snape walked slowly down the hallway, out into the courtyard.

"I didn't expect you to come"

Snape turned around to come face to face with a sneering Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, if i hadn't, you would have come looking for me" Snape said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't act all mighty, Snape, i know you're not a pureblood, What was it that you called yourself again? _The half blood prince?_ after your mother?"

"I see you've taken time to delve into my family history, A bit of a creepy obsession?" Snape said, smirking

"Well you'd know all about obsession, wouldn't you, What with your infamous obsession with Potter and Black's litle gang, and that muggleborn girl..." Lucius drawled

Snape's smirk had vanished, and he snarled quietly.

"Now, now Severus, play nice" Another voice said

Snape turned to face Corban Yaxley.

"What is it you brought me out here for?" He sighed

"You see, Snape, The Lord is looking for new followers, younger ones, who can play by innocently, you seem to fit the bill, Along with us and the Carrows, we're thinking of asking little Reggie to come play with the big boys as well..." Yaxley said

"All you have to do is wait until someone tells you his orders, The dark Lord is thinking over as to who else to ask" Malfoy said

"A bit of a test, really" Yaxley smirked

"Keep your eyes and ears open for any instructions, either from us or... someone else"

And as quickly as they had come, The pair had walked off. Leaving Snape to mull over what he had been told by himself, as he walked aimlessly around the courtyard.

* * *

Sirius and Remus walked out from Muggle Studies, out into the courtyard.

"I hope Wormy's okay though, poor git keeps getting targeted by them" Sirius said

"He should learn to fight for himself though, we keep on protecting him, but what happens when we aren't there to protect him, they caught him off guard with the Boil potion."

"Honestly though, their pranks are getting old, how many times have they done that boils thing, I have an idea in mind for them however, this new product James and I got from Gambol and Jape's, They're a new product as well, mind you. Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks! I say we leave some under their tables and a simple aguamenti and it'll be new years eve all over again!"

Remus groaned

"Come on.. you know you want too... Moooooonnnyyyyyy" Sirius pleaded.

"Fine! But if i get caught i'm blaming everything on you, you know that right?" Remus said

"Of course I do, that's why we can't get caught!"

The two made their way to turn to the great hall, but were blocked by MArlene Mckinnon.

"Finally! Just the two guys i wanted to see!" She smiled and grabbed then by their robes and quite literally dragged them to the courtyard

"Hey, what's the matter! I'm hungry!" Sirius moaned

"That's nice, now what the hell is wrong with James!?" Marlene asked

"Huh?"

"Oh, i was just wondering why _the guy you've been sharing a dorm with has been acting really weird!"_ Marlene hissed

"He hasn't been acting that weird, has he?" Remus asked, confused

"Yes he has! Hogsmeade is coming up next week and not a single word to Lily!"

"She's got a point, he's been acting really well _nice_ recently" Remus said

"Yeah! he's been all nice and less arrogant recently, hasn't asked her out a single time this year!" Sirius said

"That's not the weirdest bit! I was in the library all night and i headed back to the portrait, Snape's been sleeping out the door trying to apologise to Lily, quite creepy i think personally, But He was of course trying to apologise and stuff and she was telling the git to go away, then James steps out, politely asks him to respect Lily's decision and leave, and he was _smiling_ at him the whole time! Not a single curse or insult! Then the two head down to breakfast chatting as if they weren't trying to murder each other a few months ago!" Marlene ranted.

"Bloody hell! Are you sure that's what you saw?" Remus asked

"Yeah!"

"He has been awfully friendly to her come to think of it.. and remember, he tried to stop me hexing Mulciber after they hexed Peter!" The three glanced across the courtyard where James and Lily were Chatting and walking side to side and entered the hall. The three did nothing but stare at them, shocked. and they weren't the only ones, The whole courtyard seemed to have noticed James and Lily's new friendliness to each other, replacing the continuous bickering that usually took place when they were within 5 metres of each other.

* * *

Remus, Marlene and Sirius all entered the Great Hall.

"Oh, Hey guys!" Lily said, as Marlene sat down next to Lily.

"Where's Peter?" James asked The boys

" _Oh, remembered your friends have you"_ Sirius mumbled, stopping when a sharp kick was aimed at his shin by Remus.

"Ow!"

"Sorry what?" James asked

"Nothing" Sirius mumbled

"Peter got A dose of a boils potion from the slytherins, he'll be back by dinner" Remus said

"Not again, we need to teach Peter how to stand up for himself!" James said

"Exactly what i said! Sirius wants to get revenge tonight" Remus said

"Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks!" Sirius announced proudly

"Brilliant!" James glanced at Lily "We'll talk about it later actually.."

"Ok then? Listen, we really need to talk later Prongs, Like heart to heart" Sirius said

James snorted

"I'm serious!"

"Oh. Really, Wow. Sirius is serious for once" James said, Ducking the mock hit from Sirius.

 **Hey Readers! Thanks for reading and favoriting, following and review on last chapter! Please continue to do so and keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**


End file.
